


Blackout

by tamasous (biiesh)



Series: Tamaki x Sougo (Tamasou) Ficlets [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Realising Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiesh/pseuds/tamasous
Summary: During a blackout at the dorm in the middle of the night, someone knocks on Sougo's door.It's Tamaki.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> For the [idolish7_69min](http://twitter.com/idolish7_69min) blackout prompt on Twitter!

 

            Someone knocks on Sougo’s door.

            It’s 11:30 pm. The dorm has been having a blackout for a few minutes now, but usually everyone is already asleep at this time because of their busy and tiring schedules, so the noise startles Sougo a bit. He was lying in bed listening to music amongst the pin-drop silence and darkness, but the song finished and everything went silent just in time for him to hear the knock.

            He opens the door and can faintly see the figure of a tall boy. “Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says in a whisper.

            “Sorry to bother you. Can I come in?” Tamaki says, hugging his Ousama Purin plush.

            “Sure. Watch your step.”

            “You’ve got nothing lying around on your floor like I do, so there’s nothing to watch.”

            “Haha…”

            Sougo opens his curtains to let in the little amount of light from outside. They sit on the edge of his bed.

            “So,” Sougo starts, “What brings you here?”

            “Nothing really. I just want to be here.” Tamaki fidgets with his feet. _That isn’t a lie_ , he thinks. Ever since he was little he has been afraid of the dark, but he had his friends at the orphanage to bear with it. At IDOLiSH7’s dorm, he has his own room, and is still not that used to battling darkness alone. Even if it’s just to sit quietly, as long as he’s together with someone, he feels comfortable and at peace.

            Why he goes to _Sou-chan_ ’s room he still doesn’t really get, however.

            Sougo looks at Tamaki puzzledly and looks back at the floor. _There’s no reason he should be here_ , he wonders. _Usually he plays video games until late but there’s a blackout. Maybe he can’t sleep? But why would he go to my room for that? Unless…_

            “Tamaki-kun, are you afraid of the—“

            “I’m not!”

            “I have some candles you can use, if you’d like—“

            “I don’t need any damn candles, Sou-chan.” Tamaki says exasperatedly, and flops down onto the bed, facing left, Purin tossed to the floor.

            Sougo looks at him for a few seconds. A wave of _something_ washes over him. He wonders if it’s okay for him to lie down next to him. Would he be uncomfortable with that? Would they be way too close to each other? Does he want him to leave him alone? But then why would he come to his r—

            “Come lie down,” Tamaki murmurs, eyes closed.

            Sougo’s heart jumps, but he slowly lies down. He stares at the ceiling, the beating of his heart suddenly picking up speed, and it’s the only thing he can hear. He turns around to Tamaki on his right and notices his phone above Tamaki’s head. He reaches for it before Tamaki suddenly opens his eyes, freezing Sougo, and they are both looking at each other now.

            “Sou-chan.” His voice is gentle.

            “Y-yes, Tamaki-kun?”

            “… Am I bothering you?”

            “No, not at all.” Sougo smiles. Although Tamaki can’t see it, he knows the beautiful sound of Sougo’s smile, and his heart palpitates. “Actually… it makes me happy every time you come visit my room, no matter what the reason is. Even if you just sit quietly for hours playing video games.”

            “I see.” Tamaki pauses before grabbing the phone for his partner. “What were you listening to?”

            Sougo takes it and offers Tamaki the right earbud. “Let’s listen together.”

            Tamaki expects 9.9 out of 10 that Sougo was listening to heavy metal, classical music, or something in between. But after he puts on the earbud and Sougo presses play, a sweet piano intro tingles his ear.

            It’s Koi no Kakera.

            The pitch-black view in front of them suddenly bursts into pastel rainbow confetti. Pink, blue, green, orange, and yellow streams swirl around them; and their shining eyes dance along. Sougo and Tamaki’s passionate, sincere voices reverberate in their other half’s heart. It’s the first time they have ever listened to a song of theirs together, like this: in the dead of night in every sense of the word, lying closely beside each other, as if their hearts are on their own sleeves.

_Just when did you become so dear to me?_

_I want to stay by your side, more than anyone else,_

_now that I’ve found a drop of that love._

 

_These moments with you, these flavors coloring the world–_

_Everything about today is but a fragment of love._

_I might just kiss you... Just the two of us._

            Without warning, the power comes back on, and as clear as daylight, Sougo and Tamaki find the other staring at him with a soft pink tint blanketing his cheeks; with a look that conveys yearning and a desire to say something, but they both spring up from the bed, earphones yanked off.

            “O-oh the power’s back on!” Sougo averts his eyes from Tamaki’s.

            “Yeah… I should get going,” Tamaki says coolly, but his red face and slightly clammy hands give everything away.

            “Good night.”

            “Night.”

\------

            The next day, the other members wonder if Tamaki and Sougo are fighting, because they would not look at each other without remembering the previous night.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THE ENDING IS NOT GOOD I haven't written fic in literally 3 years so unfortunately I forgot how to metaphors.......... and just how to write at all lmao (but I did have a time constraint). Anyway in a rabbit chat (Sougo's [End of Year Live](https://t.co/vTXRRfiz4O)), Sougo talks about how Tamaki is in Sougo’s room and he looks restless but Sougo has no idea why he’s there and I was like HE FINDS COMFORT IN YOUR ROOM/WHEN HE’S WITH YOU, YOU DOOF!! And that was part of the inspiration behind this ficlet :-) 
> 
> I'm casually opening Tamasou fic commissions for $1 per 100 words! If you enjoyed my fic and are interested, send me a message on Twitter or just comment below!   
> I'm [jimmychimchim](http://twitter.com/jimmychimchim) on Twitter if you wanna say hi or talk about i7/tamasou/BTS with me! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading~


End file.
